Unexpected
by The-Time-Wolf
Summary: Post Doomsday: 5 years have past and Rose has found her place in the new universe. But the rift is acting up and Rose faces more reunions then she ever thought possible. Part 115?
1. Part 1 of 10?

**Title: Unexpected **

Summary: Post Doomsday. 5 years have past and Rose has found her place in the new universe. But the rift is acting up and Rose faces more reunions then she ever thought possible. Part 1/15??

Characters: can't really say or it would ruin the whole suspense thing I have going for me!! In this Chapter: Rose, Mickey, Pete, Jackie and Jack Pete Tyler (Jackie and Pete's little boy of 4)

_**READ!!!!**_

_**Ok so yes this is a rewritten version of the story before which was named **_**Just haven't figured it out yet**_** , looking back I figured that it could use a little bit more work so some of my chapters are the same and some are really different.**_

Disclaimer: is this _completely_ necessary, I mean you know that I know that I don't own this brilliant show.

xxx

Cold water lapped over her exposed ankles, washing sand and small shells over her feet. Her body was still, only her hair flying in the wind was moving, her face a shielded mask, one that she had perfected over the years of being here. Her eyes looked unseeing over the horizon, unshed tears pooling within them, memories flickering in her brown orbs.

It had been 5 years since she had said goodbye, and stood upon Bay Wolf Bay and mimicked this same stance while her new family sat in the car waiting to leave. The cold harsh wind had won and she had gotten into the car and left behind her heart.

Since that day she hadn't shed one tear, in everyone's mind saying goodbye to him had given her closure and it seemed that she had moved on. In truth she was getting by, saying goodbye had caused her to reason with her self and realise that she was doing no one any favours by moping and waiting for something that was never going to be. If there was one thing that she had learnt from her travels it was everything has it time, it may not be fair and you can kick and scream about it, or you can suck it up and take what is given to you. She chose the latter.

There was only one day a year that she aloud her self to remember, bring forth the memories and the pain. One day a year when she travelled to Norway and thought about him and what he might be doing. She hoped that he wasn't travelling alone, knowing the Doctor he wouldn't. She hoped that he hadn't forgotten about her, again knowing the Doctor there wasn't a chance that he would forget.

She now worked for Torchwood, as the head of the negotiations and informant department. She was Earth's, mainly Britain's voice to other Nations, but also the voice to extraterrestrials and their little library of information. It was a purpose and it kept her busy, sometimes too busy. Mickey was forever telling her that she works her self to death, telling her to take it easy and a few breaths. She keeps him happy by eating when he gives her a stern look and going to sleep when he shots a glare.

Her mum and Dad are incredibly happy. Her mum has the love of her life back and her dad has the family that he has always wanted. Her little brother was now 4 and a bit, Jackie and Pete had named him Jack Pete Tyler. Mickey and Jake were living together, Mickey's gran was living down the road close by for Mickey to keep an eye on. Rose was happy for everyone and waking up every morning to Jackie shouting at Pete always brought a goofy smile to her face.

No matter how much she smiled, laughed and pretended when she was awake, she couldn't lie to her heart or mind. Dreams reflected what was inside of her when she was awake, her heart crying out where her eyes would not. Once the sun rose the tears in her soul dried up and the dreams faded under the shield, only to be set free under the moon.

She hadn't moved on romantically, she didn't think that it was fair on anyone, her heart belonged to someone, and they were worlds apart, quite literally. So she absorbed her self in pretending she was okay and in her work at Torchwood.

Suddenly the vibration of her phone brought her out of her ravine of thoughts and memories. Pressing the answer button a frown washed over her face as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Yes" she said sternly, letting the caller know that she was angry.

"Rose it's ..."

"Mickey, what did I tell you, under no circumstances were you call me today, didn't I say that when I saw you this morning?" she said equally stern

"Yeah I remember, but it's important. Pete said he was going to call you, but decided against it, something about Tyler women and temper." He said hurriedly.

"Mickey." she sighed, silently telling him to hurry up on get on with it.

"Right, sorry. There is something that you need to see, something really weird is happening over here. Weird weather phenomena and readings coming from the rift thought you might be able to shed some light, seeing that you know the most about this rift."

Forgetting her past anger and memories, curiosity and interest took over.

"Right, when did all of this start, tell me everything" she started to walk towards her rent-a-car unrolling her trousers and she got into her rent-a-car and put the hands free on.

"It started around 4 hours ago, didn't really bother us until a sort of a tornado shot towards the rift, which hasn't disappeared yet. Heat was radiating off it and the clouds aren't grey that are swirling around, there like a reddish yellow. About 1 hr ago blue light started to be admitted from it and started to merge with the orange cloud. That's about it" he said excitingly.

"Right I'll get the next plane back and I'll be there in a few hours, keep me updated"

"Plane? Rose where are you?" asked Mickey cursorily

"It doesn't matter, I'll see you soon. Bye" she hung up before he could say any thing.

She didn't want anyone to know that she was coming to Norway once a year, not when everyone was so sure that she was getting on with her life. She had gotten sick of the sympathetic glances that they gave her before Bad Wold Bay and the days following, she had wanted things to be normal, people to stop feeling sorry for her. So she stored all her hurt and pain in a box in her mind that read 'Doctor', not even in Norway did she open it all of the way, in case she got drowned by her feelings.

xxx

Stepping off of the plane she was greeted by Mickey hopping from one leg to the other impatiently. Spotting her he hurried over to her, worry all over his face. Rose's stomach fell at that look; that look meant trouble at Torchwood, something that she was all too aware of. Being Earth's one protection against alien threat; trouble always seemed to be a constant.

"Mickey what is it?" she asked when they were close enough; Mickey turned and walked ahead with Rose by his side.

"It's the rift, it seems to be pulling something in, all of the readings are picking up a downward flow of energy flowing towards the rift, unsealing it" this caused Rose to stop and turn to Mickey apprehension written all over her face.

"Unsealing it, you sure, are they sure?" she said frantically.

"Sure, it started about half an hour ago and it's unsealing at a fast rate" they continued to walk at a fast pace towards Mickey's car.

xxx

Arriving at Cardiff took a short amount of time and soon they were hurrying towards the temporary base that was set up.

As soon as Rose entered the main tent Pete looked up and walked over to her.

"Rose, thank God you're here, have you seen it yet?" at her negative shake of the head Pete led her out of the tent and into a 4WD that was waiting for them.

After 20 minutes of driving they arrived at their destination.

Stepping out of the car she straight away felt the energy from the rift, but there was something else there, something that was at the back of her mind that she couldn't quite identify.

Mickey's description did not give the 'tornado' justice. It was HUGE the size of the whole square, it engulfed it. But it wasn't going anywhere, sure there was wind, but it wasn't pulling anything around into it, the wind was just swirling around it sucking down bringing 'something' in. The colour of it was magnificent; it was a golden colour with a tinge of blue and red occasionally streaking it and then disappearing into it. Momentarily a flare of gold would leap out, like a sun flare, and then get sucked back it.

Turning around she looked at Pete with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I know same thing I thought when I saw it, but it's dangerous, a civilian was burnt when curiosity got the best of them, they're fine now, they're burns were treated and now they're home" Rose turned back to the swirling cloud in front of them. She had never seen anything like it in all of her travels, and she didn't know that much on the rift, just what the Doctor had told her about it, and back before he regenerated he didn't tell all that much, just what he thought was necessary.

"So, Mr Smith says that you know what the rift is" he said expectantly.

"It's a scar in time, dimensions if you will. Back in 1869, Cardiff, in my world a girl named Gwyneth closed it up. When she did the rift in all of the universes must have closed up to, when I came here I looked for any similarities and this was one of them. So it was sealed, it was almost opened again years ago, when I was travelling with the Doctor, and we resealed it again. All I know from there is that if this rift is opened again then the world will get swallowed up by it. We need to stop this from happening" she said finally turning towards Pete seriously.

"How do we do that, we can't get near it and we haven't been able to stop it yet, we don't even properly know what it is"

"Well then that is our job from now on, find out what it is exactly, stop it, we can't risk the rift opening" she said in her all business tone that she used when she wanted to hide that she was scared. She followed Pete back on the car and they were driven back to base, knowing that there was a long night ahead.

xxx

Ok that is the end of this chapter, tell me what you think.

**So tell me what you think and if the changes helped for those that read the original version is it better or worse.**

Hugs and cookies

Time Wolf


	2. part 2 of 10?

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: is this **_**completely**_** necessary, I mean you know that I know that I don't own this brilliant show. **

**A/N at the bottom of page, apologies included for the delay **

xxx

Part 2/15??

There was only so long that she could look at the computer screen before it all became a jumble of numbers and words. She had been sitting at the computer trying to sort out the astronomical mess that the world was in for almost 12 hours and she still wasn't any closer to knowing anymore then what she originally knew about the rift.

Coffee was shoved in front of her line of vision; the coffee was attached to the hand of Mickey.

"Coffee?" he asked, putting it in her hand before she could reply.

"Thanks Mick" she said quietly.

"You look horrible Rose, you should get some sleep, or at least take a break for a bit. You'll be no use to anyone if you collapse from fatigue" he said the tone that he reserved for telling her that she was working her self too hard.

"I will not collapse from fatigue" she imitated him in a low voice "I'm fine, so don't worry about me."

"Rose you have been working for 12 hours straight, you got up once to get a coffee and that was five minutes into starting and since then you've been working on this damn computer; you have to give it a rest some time." he said firmly but patiently as he put his hands on her shoulders "Come on Rose go and have a bit of sleep, just a few hours and then you can spend as long as you want.." at her sceptical look he stopped and changed his mind "alright until I think you need to rest again" he smiled down at her.

"Mick, if I don't get this worked out, then the rift will.."

"I know, suck the Earth in, Pete already filled me in, but there are other people working on this too; your not alone in this alright?" he squeezed her shoulders and then pulled her out of her chair. "Alright up now and off to bed with you, I'll wake you up if any thing big comes up and you're the only person that can fix it" he mocked pushing her lightly towards the temporary quarters.

"Anything Mickey, anything at all I don't care what it is, but you come and get me you hear!" she shouted after his retreating back. Sighing she made her way to the makeshift beds, collapsing softly on it; she quickly feel asleep.

_Rose…_

_She was in complete darkness, but suddenly when her name was called it exploded in golden light occasionally streaked by blue and red. She put her hand in the river of gold and it felt warm and comforting._

_Rose… _

_She suddenly looked up and there was the Doctor, before he regenerated, with a soft smile on his face looking down at her with unguarded emotion in his blue eyes. _

"_Doctor" she brought her hand to his cheek, he closed his eyes and lent into it bringing his own hand up to cover hers._

"_Hello Rose" he said in his beautiful northern accent._

_Rose!_

_She didn't take her eyes from the Doctors, savouring the grey blue that she was drowning in._

_ROSE! WAKE UP!_

_Suddenly she felt a pulling sensation and the Doctor started to fade away his smile never wavering. _

She sat up quickly with a shout, knocking her head on the bed above hers.

"Ow" she moaned, bringing her hand to her forehead, she rubbed her eyes and felt that her eyelashes were slightly damp from unshed tears. Privately cursing her self for almost losing control she looked to see the person that had woken her up. Mickey was standing above her with a worried look on his face, frantically hopping on his feet.

"What Mickey" she said groggily the remnants of sleep still there and the dream slowly fading away until there was nothing but a blur of feelings and sensations left.

"There is something that you need to see, I mean _really_ need to see" he said already walking quickly out of the door.

Rose jumped out of bed, careful not to hit her head again and grabbed her coat to follow Mickey.

He was waiting for her in the car that had taken her to the 'tornado'; they really need to get a better name for it she thought to her self.

"Mickey care to explain what this is all about" she said as he drove them to the 'tornado'.

"You'll see when we get there, it appeared about 5 mins before I woke you up, you must have been tired it took me a while to wake you" he said looking over to her.

"Not really. I didn't feel all that tired, but I guess I must have been, because I just shut down when my head touched the pillow" she murmured absentmindedly into the window.

"You're working to hard, I've said this before to you and you still don't listen, your going to burn you self out if you keep going like this" he reached over and squeezed her shoulder comfortably.

She didn't say anything to him, she didn't want to say that almost burning herself out was the only way to keep sane and above that line that was an emotional reck. She tried to remember the dream that she had, she knew that it was the same dream that she was always having when she went to sleep. Yet she never remembered what happened in them, she always made her self frustrated trying to think about it.

"We're here" said Mickey cutting through her thoughts.

They both got out of the car. The 'tornado' was no longer in sight, yet millennium square was bathed in a blue light giving it an enthralled look.

She felt the change almost instantly; the rift energy was stronger now, but so was the other energy. Except this time she recognised it and the object across the square confirmed the feeling that she was getting.

It was the TARDIS and she was feeling the vortex that had brought it here.

Feeling a presence behind her she turned. Mickey had a smile on his face.

"Told you that you needed to see it" he flicked his hand towards it "go on see if anyone's home, I can see that you're dying to"

She ran off towards the TARDIS only stopping when she was a few inches from the door, sliding the key that she couldn't part with from her neck she gingerly opened the door.

xxx

It was eerily quite, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of her feet hitting the grating.

She looked around trying to site the Doctor in the mess of the crash. Fires had erupted in the TARDIS making it harder to breathe even though the space was infinite; wires hung emitting sparks into the console room.

Suddenly Rose heard a noise of someone getting up, but before she could turn around two strong arms wrapped around her waist trapping her against a well muscled chest. Before she could react something that she never thought she would ever see again came into focus.

The blue grey eyes of her first Doctor.

xxx

"Who are you?"

The shock of hearing his voice was almost too much, Rose was thankful that she was being held up by someone or she knew by now her knees would have given way at the sound of his voice.

Clearing her throat Rose did what Torchwood training had instilled in her.

She looked him straight in the eyes and spoke in a clear and rehearsed tone.

"I am Rose Tyler, as the head of the negotiations and informant department of Touchwood, I ask you now to unhand me" she spoke to her captor.

"Rose Tyler, oh is that so, see thing is Miss Tyler, Head of negotiations and informant department of Torchwood. You're not Rose Tyler, that there behind me is Rose Tyler" he indicated the younger Rose that was standing away cautiously a few meters behind the Doctor.

"Well I'm sure even you can spot a temporal paradox when you see one?" she turned her gaze from her past self and once again looked into his eyes challenging him.

"Temporal Paradox, really, so your Rose's future self then, find that hard to believe, Head of negotiations and informant department of Torchwood. Doesn't sound like Rose to me"

"Look, I know right now you have no right to trust me, your thinking about your companion's safety. I; at the moment have no choice but to trust you either because to me, you being here is impossible, in so many ways" she whispered slightly sagging against the muscled chest.

He continued staring at her for a long moment.

"Let her go Jack" he said quietly

_Jack_

"Jack?" she said quietly as he came to stand by the Doctor and Past Rose, who had moved forward to stand next to the Doctor.

"So you're from the future but you don't know me, I'm hurt" Jack said in his usual flirting manner.

Rose chuckled to her self "it's not that, just seeing you is… well… overwhelming at the moment. Things are very different for me now." She said sadly taking in the man she had come to think about as her brother.

"So you said to trust you, how can we believe that you are who you say you are" the Doctor folded his arms over his chest.

"I have proof" she said simply, she pulled out three items.

Her TARDIS key from around her neck, her jiggery poked phone and finally a photo.

"The key is real, the phone still works at least I think it still works haven' really had the chance to test that, and the photo is not a fake you can get the TARDIS to check it if you'd like" she handed all of her items over reluctantly to him.

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and ran it over all three of the items. When he was finished he handed all but the photo back to her.

"When was this taken?" he asked her simply; testing her.

"On Garadox 19.5 apple/7, we had just stopped a major revolution and Jack was off shagging the chieftain's daughter. We didn't know where he was, but we weren't too bothered because we both knew that he would turn up eventually. We were walking around the market place as Jack suddenly appeared at took a photo with my camera. Safe to say you weren't to happy about it, but it was a good day and you let it pass" she smiled at the memory thinking back to how surprised she was that the Doctor had let her keep the photo.

The first thing that left the mouth of the Doctor was not what she had been expecting.

"You _shagged_ the Chieftains daughter, the same chieftain's daughter that helped fuel the revolution; of the same chief that allowed us to stay the night because we had helped him save his people. That Chieftain's daughter" he angry spat at Jack, who looked as smug as Rose remembered he did the time that her Jack had told her Doctor what he was doing.

"Well I'm guessing that you've just come from there then" chuckled Rose as Jack winked at her indicating the angered TimeLord.

"He was going to find out eventually I suppose" shrugged Jack.

Rose walked up to the Doctor and took the photo from him replacing it in her pocket carefully.

All laughter stopped when the Doctor again turned his attention to the future acclaimed Rose.

"So you are who you say you are. What I don't get is that this is not the universe that we should be in and unless the TARDIS has pulled you along for a ride; then I know that you shouldn't be here" he studied her as she walked around the TARDIS console and ran her hand along it.

"TARDIS didn't pull me along for the ride. Been in this universe for a while now, 5 years to be more accurate. As I said before, it is impossible for you to be here, in this universe. We are in alternate universe as we speak, one that is only slightly different then the one that you and I have come from" she faced the three of them, yet she kept a hand on the console seeking comfort.

"How'd you get here then" he asked her accusingly while looking at the hand that had come to rest on the console. She looked around seemingly distracted with the mess that surrounded them all.

"That is a story that I have tried to forget for many years, while trying to get on with my life. Thing is I only travelled with you for 2 years of my life, though it could have been more. For 2 years I saw and did things that I would never have dreamt possible, and in an instant that was all taken away from me because I had to try and save the world" she took a deep breath and turned at looked at them all, tears glazing her eyes.

"You regenerate not too long from now, you die and then you change, scared me half to death mind you. For a year I travelled with the new you doing exactly the same thing as you lot do. Except there is no Jack, to me Jack died, that would be the reason I looked so shocked when I saw you Jack. Anyway like I said we travelled for a year, and then things got bad, something really bad happened and I got trapped in this universe and the Doctor is still off travelling in the other" a few tears feel down her face as she remembered the Goodbye and Bad Wolf Bay.

"I didn't just lose the opportunity that day to travel around the universe, I lost my best friend, I lost a life that I had grown to love and a home that always felt right. I go day by day trying to forget that life, and everyday I remind my self that I have to cope because he only ever asked one thing of me and that was to have a fantastic life, for him" she suddenly broke down falling into the captain's chair.

12 hours with little sleep, the emotional upheaval that she hadn't been able to unleash at Bad wolf bay, the emotional trauma of seeing Jack, The TARDIS and the Doctor again and then to add having to relay the story of how she came to be here; was too much for Rose for one day.

Two strong arms wrapped around her, having forgotten what it felt like to feel Jacks arms around her, Rose started a fresh wave of tears for her lost friend.

"Its alright the Doctor will help you, don't know how yet, but he will. Very good at this sort of thing." he pulled back a bit tilting her head up with his hand. "You going to be alright?" he asked her smiling while wiping away her tears.

"I'll be fine, needed a good cry I suppose, be right as rain in a sec just you see" she beamed at him trying to convince him that she was ok.

He sighed and whispered in to her hair line "haven't changed have you? Still strong and resilient" he pulled her in for another hug which she returned ten fold.

"Love You Jack" she whispered into his neck.

"Love You too Sweetheart" he whispered back, because even after a few weeks with the Doctor and Rose he had become to see Rose as a little sister, and had grown to love her as such.

"Right" the booming voice of the Doctor echoed round the dead TARDIS. "We have three problems as I see them. One we are in an alternate reality, two we have a temporal paradox and three the TARDIS is dead." He looked over to future Rose

"Have I missed anything out?" he asked her as she was standing up and moving towards the doors of the TARDIS.

"Four the rift is still trying to open it self even if the initial danger is over, there is something still trying to come through. Oh and a few things that Rose should know" Rose looked over to her past self, who had been quiet all during this discussion.

"In this universe Pete Tyler never died, Mum; our mum married him when she also got trapped in this universe. Mickey is also trapped here with mum and me and is living with his boyfriend Jake. I also have a little brother around 4 named Jack Pete Tyler." Younger Rose just looked at her older counterpart trying to absorb all of the information.

"If you want you can stay in here, no one is forcing you to go out there. I understand how difficult this is for you at the moment; I went through exactly the same thing about three times before I came here." Rose walked over to her younger counterpart who looked at her apprehensibility.

"Nah its fine, just warn me when I'm going to see my dad, yeah?" Rose smiled at her younger self and nodded.

She turned to the Doctor and Jack who were standing a bit away giving the Rose's some privacy to talk out what they had to.

"Don't say too much, you've just appeared out of something that we have been trying to work out for the past twelve hours. So there will be questions from Torchwood, let me do as much as the talking as possible when I take you back to main head quarters in London." she lead them out of the TARDIS and she scanned the area for Mickey.

She didn't have to look far "Blimey! How the hell are we going to explain that one to the president?" Mickey was openly staring at the Doctor and younger Rose while throwing suspicious glances at Jack.

"One bridge at a time Mick." She noticed that he was still staring "Mick don't be rude" he turned to look at her. "I need you give dad a call and tell him I'm gong to be arriving in London with some guests, tell him who they are if you need to but not too much detail, can't have too many people knowing about this. I need you to also check the flow of energy and give me a call on the progress every half hour." She made sure that she had all of Mickey's attention before she said the next bit.

"If anything else comes through tell me immediately understand Mickey, this has already escalated far beyond what we were expecting." She pulled Mickey to the side and spoke in hushed tones not wanting to be over heard.

"Take the TARDIS somewhere safe, we can't have the lot down London in salvages getting their hands on her" She rested her hand on his shoulder trusting him to take care of the one thing that meant the world to the Doctor.

"Will do." He looked past her shoulder and an annoyed look passed over his face "Come on, he's giving me that stormy look that he used to give me" Rose looked over and sure enough the Doctor had the look on his face that he reserved only for Mickey, she smothered a grin.

She turned back to the three that were standing close to the TARDIS doors.

"Okay you three we are off to Torchwood, we have a meeting with the Director."

She lead them to one of the SUV's that was parked a little further down the square.

TBC..

**RIGHT PEOPLE: **

**Sorry bout the wait, my life has been soooooooooooo busy lately not time for writing at all, and when I did have time I didn't really feel like it.  
**

**Will be posting another chapter in the week.  
**

**keep an eye out for my other fics that I am in the middle of writing cos all of them are getting some TLC this week, my writers block has gone away and I'm in a really good mood.  
**

**Oh and before I forget REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! Please**


	3. Part 3 of 10?

Part 3/15??

Rose couldn't help feel a little down hearted, yeah it was great that her first Doctor was here, but all she really had wanted to see when she had walked into the TARDIS was not blue but brown eyes.

She was glad, happy even, of the circumstances. Except she couldn't ignore that gnawing feeling in her gut that kept telling her that when all was said and done she would have to say goodbye to both Jack and her first Doctor for a second time. And what made it worse was that she would have to be saying goodbye to the _Doctor _a third time, and that at this moment in time seemed like the most daunting thing for her to do.

She was brought out of her ravine of thoughts by the Doctor calling her name.

She looked into the review mirror "sorry what?"

"I asked you what was going to happen with my TARDIS, I'm not having it left to some government organisation." He said gruffly.

"Don't worry Mick is going to be looking after her…" she began but was cut off by the Doctor.

"I am not having that idiot touch my ship" he said pointedly

Rose suddenly brought the car over to the curb and stopped abruptly. She turned to face the Doctor a stormy expression in her eyes.

"You will not, I repeat, will not be calling Mickey an idiot, you hear. He _is _going to be looking after the TARDIS and he _is _going to be making sure that _nobody _goes into there. Do I make my self clear?" she asked him sternly sparing no room for argument.

The Doctor just looked at her a surprised expression from her outburst.

Rose sighed and shook her head "Mickey has helped me a lot these past years, he's been there supporting me. He works for Torchwood same as me, and Torchwood only takes the best of the best, which makes Mickey the _best_. He's proven himself over and over again and he deserves the respect that he should be given. Okay, is that clear, no calling Mickey an idiot" she repeated gently.

"No calling Mickey and Idiot, right got it sorry" the Doctor looked into the older version of his Rose eyes and knew that she had matured exponentially in the years that she had been here, and he couldn't stop the feeling of pride that flooded within him.

Jack cleared his throat releasing the tension as Rose started driving again.

After a few minutes Jack couldn't help him self "so what does old Doc look like when he regenerates?" he smirked.

"Jack" a warning shot from the Doctor.

"Come on what could it hurt, I mean she's told us just about everything really." He lent onto the chair that Rose was sitting in. "so come on tell us, what does he look like"

Rose smiled to her self as she pictured her second Doctor.

"He has brown eyes, sometimes they can be darker depending on his mood. Big hair, that really does have a mind of its own most of the time; with sideburns" she chuckled sadly; it was here that the other three members of the car knew that they had lost her to her memories.

"He has a sort of pointed nose that on most people would look too big, but on him it just seems to _fit._ He has a thin top lip, but his bottom lip makes up for it by being a bit bigger. He has freckles that are _all over_ his face, giving him a real young look. His ears aren't quite as big as they were, but they aren't small either." Jack chuckled at the look on the Doctor's face at the mention of his ear size "He's a little shorter this time, and thinner, but he got used to that. Oh and he has a mole, right between his shoulder blades which he absolutely adores. He is in every way a pretty boy."

"As for his personality, it couldn't be more different and the same in the same instance. He laughs a lot, smiles a lot and shows his teeth off just because he can. He has a lot of energy like a child, can make you dizzy if you're not careful. His tongue is extra sensitive" this made Jack sit up a bit straighter "bit of an oral fixation because of it." Rose mood sobered a bit "He doesn't hand out second chances, you do something wrong and that was it really. He talks a lot, which can get him into trouble and out of it at the same time. He is a charmer, and a little bit egotistical most of the time. He's rude, absolutely no manners at all in any situation, even in meeting Queen Victoria. Oh and he is not ginger" she said finally.

The Doctor looked at Rose through the rear-view mirror and saw that she was crying silently. He knew that the parting that her and his future self had was sudden and unexpected, but he now knew that it was too soon for her, and probably for his self as well. He felt close to his Rose, cared for her deeply and he knew that if he was this close to her now even with him putting distance between them. What was it going to be like with a more open and friendly him?

The answer was all over the older Rose's face, she loved him, more then just in a best friend kinda way and that made the Doctor wonder just how far into the relationship does his future self take it.

He slipped his hand gently into his Rose's hand, squeezing it lightly, feeling her squeeze back made him think that she was thinking on the same lines as he was.

Rose caught her self been looked at by him and looked down back to the road quickly.

Jack had a look of guilt written all over his face for making Rose cry that way and was kicking him self for asking her describe someone that obviously meant a great deal to her.

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you­…" Rose shook her head silencing him

"Jack honestly its fine; some times I think it's good to remember don't allow my self nearly enough time" she said softly.

The rest of the ride was practically silent each person was deep in their thoughts.

The younger Rose was thinking about the day that this would all be happening to her. She was thinking about the Doctor dieing and regenerating. And lastly she was thinking about how she would cope with a new Doctor.

Jack was thinking mostly about the fact that he would die, not knowing how or when that was going to happen made it all the more discouraging. But he was mostly thinking about the woman that was in front of him and how she was staying so calm with everything blowing up in her face. Apart from the first outburst all he had seen was a calm demeanour.

The Doctor was thinking about a lot of things really, one thought would follow the other during the process. The main thought was about Rose and his future self and about how he and the other two were going to get out of this universe; and how that was going to affect the future Rose when they would need to say goodbye.

Rose was contemplating almost the same thing as the Doctor was, she was worried about what was going to happen when she would once again have to say goodbye to the man that she had seen erupt in light and disappear from her forever; until now.

xxx

Getting out of the car and walking through the underground car park of Torchwood; Rose couldn't help but feel that something was happening, or about to happen. That feeling didn't improve as they all stepped into the elevator that went all the way up Torchwood Tower.

Pushing the foreboding feeling down for a while Rose looked over to the three other people and announced "we're going all the way up to the first floor, that's where my office is and where the Director's office is." She turned to her younger counterpart.

"The Director is my father, your alternate father and mine. Just try and remember that he is not really the Pete that died when you were six months old" her tone told the Doctor and Jack that she had had a hard time remembering that her self most of the time.

The younger Rose gripped the Doctors hand and brought her self closer to him and nodded to her older self, still unsure of how to approach all of this.

"Just try and not faint or anything and you'll be fine. He's expecting you and will sure to be expecting some sort of reaction, so don't worry" the older Rose put a hand on her younger self shoulder and smiled reassuringly before she stepped out of the elevator with all three in tow.

She led the down the hall in to a circular room that had three doors around each with a different name and title written upon it;

Rose Tyler: Head of the Negotiations and Informant department of Torchwood and 2IC to the Director of Torchwood.

Mickey Smith: Commander of field operations of Torchwood and Weapons/Technology specialist.

Pete Tyler: Director of Torchwood

"Long winded names if you ask me" the Doctor mumbled as Rose led them to her office.

"We break them down depending on the situation. Say I'm doing field work I'm 2IC to Mick, if I'm in a meeting I am the head of the Negotiations department and if they need an informant they come to me" she said simply, she lead them into her office not the Directors like they had been expecting to.

Her office was big, too big for one person. The walls were a cream coloured except for one on the Eastern wall which was a wall of windows. Rose's desk was on the other side of the room facing them, and behind the desk was a wall of windows looking out on to London. There were two lounges either side of the room facing each other with a small coffee table in front of them, both stacked with papers and files.

"Haven't really got round to doing those yet" she said in a way of explanation for the files on the coffee table.

"Nice office" breathed Jack.

"Comes with the title I suppose, don't really spend that much time in here to be honest. I usually do my work with Mickey in his office because we usually go off on the same assignment" she sat down on at her desk and picked her phone up and dialed a number.

Taking the hint the other three sat down on the couch nearest her desk.

"Mickey Smith please" Rose said to whoever answered the phone.

The Younger Rose was looking through the files on the table in front her when the door burst open to revel her dead and alternate father.

"Rose" the older Rose's head whipped around at the urgency in his tone. "We have a _serious_ problem"

Pete threw a quick nod of welcome to the three occupants on the lounge, which had all frozen at the sight of him rushing in to the room. Rose said something into the receiver of the phone to Mickey and removed it from her ear, but didn't hang-up.

"Dad?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer and she knew that the deep feeling of foreboding had been correct.

"We have Cybermen; around 10,000, appearing all over London" he said worriedly

"The President?" Rose asked

"I've informed her. She's given me permission to do what it takes." He turned to the Doctor who had gone slightly pale at the mention of Cybermen.

"Can you help us?" Pete demanded.

"Mick I think you better hurry down here, put Jefferson in charge" Rose told Mickey quickly and hung up quickly.

"Dad" Rose's tone warned Pete from questioning the Doctor. "We have weapons against them, we've done it before and we can do it again; Mickey is on his way"

"What if we can't defeat them Rose, then what; the only reason we weren't over run before was because the Doctor thought up the plan to kill them." he stated angrily

"You still have the Emotion Inhibitor Code" Pete couldn't tell whether this was a statement or a question and realized that this was a tactic that she used during most of her Negotiations with International parties. She used it to determine the amount of weapons that they had in their possession.

"Yes" he opted for answering the question.

"Well then if worse comes to worse we use that then" she informed him, but in a tone that suggested that it wasn't to be their first line of defense but simply a reserve.

"I'm sorry, an Emotion Inhibitor Code?" asked the Doctor not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Your future self uses the code to make the Cybermen feel again, which overwhelms them and kills them" Rose informs him as she starts to walk out of the door, Pete follows her.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jack asked as he rose off of the chair.

Rose spun around causing Pete to stop suddenly.

"You're not coming" she told him, but there was little doubt to all in the room that she was talking to all of them.

"Rose…" Pete began.

"No dad, what am I going to tell mum. You think that you'll be in trouble with the President if you don't fight, imagine mum." She raised an eye brow.

"Jacks doesn't scare me" he stated confidently, but floundered under Rose's 'oh yeah' look.

"I could ring her now, won't take me a sec" she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Well now that you mention it, you'll be taking over my position soon, what could a little experience hurt"

"Exactly what I was thinking dad" she smiled

"And what about us why can't we fight these things?" Jack piped up

Rose turned to look at Jack and the other three on the lounge. "Because Jack, you are not meant to be here. What if you get killed here? Then what, there are so many things that you are meant to do" she turned to her younger counterpart.

"And there is no way I'm letting my past self in to the firing line of a Cybermen, I'm not all that ready for Reapers and myself disappearing." Finally she turned to the Doctor who had yet to day a word.

"Today is not your day to fight, this is a day that you stand back and let us make all the wrong decisions and maybe even a few right ones maybe" she smiled when he looked up at her and nodded smiling back.

She walked out of the door without glancing back at any of them, they all followed her with their eyes until they couldn't see her any more.

Huffing Jack opted for sulking on the sofa.

Rose simply picked up a file from off of the table and started to read it, interest clouding her worried look.

Pete seemed to be running over the pros and cons of going against his overly frightening wife. By the looks of things going against Jackie was not really an option, because soon he was sitting in Rose's chair _almost _pouting.

The Doctor seemed to be full of energy, as soon as Rose was no longer in sight he began to pace the room occasionally looking out at London.

xxx

In the elevator Rose's cool demeanor feel from her face and she slumped against the wall. Going against the Cybermen without the Doctor there seemed almost too daunting for Rose to even comprehend, and had her wishing once again that it was _her _Doctor that was here.

TBC


	4. part 4 of 10?

I've hit a HUGE road block recently so it is absolutely amazing that I've even pulled this out of the abyss.

I've had to re-watch and re-watch seasons one and two for momentum and to regain some motivation. Having Jack in the last series helped get my fics underway last time so I'm hoping to regain some of that inspiration again LOL.

xxx

The floor was completely empty.

Her heels sounded too loud as they hit against the immaculate hallway floor leading down to the weapons department of Torchwood. The only thought that kept flying though her mind was how she was going to get out of this one.

Normally there would be a stream of people fluttering about the place in a hurry; all trying to be the first to solve the problem. This time though most of the staff that would be on a case like this were all down in Cardiff still working on the Rift, how ironic it was that being the only place the Cybermen _weren't. _

The Weapons Room was _huge; _the size the of three aircraft hangers.

It was an eerie feeling to be one of the only one in the weapons department, and looking round Rose couldn't believe the amount of weapons that they had accumulated. Rose had actually never been in the weapons department of Torchwood, Mickey preferring going to _'check out' _all of the new toys that came in, she had never thought that they had this much fire power at their disposal.

_Something to talk to dad about _

She went over to the computer situated in the corner of the large room and began to look up the one weapon that she knew about that could destroy the Cybermen.

EMOTIONAL INHIBTIOR

CLASSIFIED; authorised personnel only

Rose typed in her access code and hit enter. It had the desired affect, the schematics and information concerning the Emotional Inhibitor came up suddenly on the screen. Not once did the information mention the person that had made it possible for the Cybermen's demise all those years ago. But what the information did state was that this weapon was the only chance there was to completely eliminate all of the Cybermen, which didn't bode well with Rose.

The first thing Rose had done when she had come into her position in Torchwood was to find alternative ways to defeat the enemy, to only kill them if it was the only choice that was presented to you.

She couldn't condone the killing the Cybermen, in her heart she knew that they were just people that got in the line of attack of a madman that didn't want to die.

The guns had worked at first, but soon, like a virus the Cybermen developed immunity against the only weapon available to the Torchwood team. It had been a distressing day, teams dropped like flies with no weapons of which to defend themselves. It was this day that the Emotional Inhibitor had been brought up by Mickey, he had produced the phone with code on and uploaded it into the Torchwood database.

Only once after that had it been used, it was seen as a necessity by Torchwood, and mass murder by the general public. The leaders of Torchwood were stripped of their position and Pete was put in charge of Torchwood and she and Mickey in commanding positions.

Now a similar dilemma was being faced by Torchwood again and she hadn't a clue what to do.

She hit the key board in frustration.

"Now I really don't think it deserved that, do you?" a northern voice laced with amusement reached Rose's ears.

Rose startled in her seat and spun around to discover the Doctor behind her an innocent look placed carefully upon his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked irately

"Figured you could use a hand, and I see that I was right; fancy that"

She wanted to slap the smug look off of his face.

She turned back to computer "like I've already told you, you can't help you're not meant to be here, there's no telling what could happen"

"Are you lecturing me on time paradoxes Rose Tyler, because you _obviously _have forgotten who you're talking to?" He took one look at the look on her face and decided that now was really not the time to irritate her any further.

He put one hand on her shoulder and the other on the desk in front of him and leaned towards the computer.

"Emotional Inhibitor, sounds nasty and if I'm correct and I always am" he winked at her and grinned when she gave an involuntary smile. "This 'code' that I make kills them on mass and leaves nothing to salvage"

He saw her nod.

"We can't use it again" her voice sounded tired

"And why not?"

"The general public have a rather unnatural fondness for the Cybermen, believing that there is a way to help them; which makes our job all the more difficult in the long run and many more lives lost in the process"

"One of your very unique abilities as humans is empathy Rose, embrace it" as he said this he turned off the computer taking away all temptation and took her hand leading her out of the weapons room.

xxx

It was an odd feeling running down corridors with the Doctor again; he refused to tell her where they were going and was all smiles as he led her into the unknown.

She felt alive again.

"Where are we going" she asked for the umpteenth

"You'll see" was all he would say.

As they came to a sudden holt Rose finally knew where they had ended up.

The Ghost Room or Lever Room for the less experienced.

The Doctor was going about the paces of getting the computers started up again, while Rose slowly made her way over to the wall at the end of the Room.

"I've been reading those files of yours and figured that this would be the best place to come up with a plan. All the equipment is here to send them back into the void, and the brilliant thing is that the Rift had done all of the hard work for us" the Doctor's voice was mild background noise as Rose stared at the wall.

The Doctor looked up when he sensed he wasn't being listened to.

He saw Rose still in front of the wall, her hand pressed against the stark whiteness.

"Rose?" he asked quietly as he approached her.

Brought out of her daze Rose let her hand slide down the wall until it rested back at her side.

"I haven't been back here since Bad Wolf Bay, I promised my self that I would distance my self from anything that would remind me of a life that I could no longer take part in. Telling my self over and over that he wouldn't want me to waste my life because of him" a sob caught in her throat "or the memory of him."

Two arms encircled her waist from behind and pulled them back into an equally strong chest.

"I'm sorry" two words were all it took to unhinge the fragile sense of control that she had. She turned around in his arms and silently cried.

The Doctor stared at the wall that had caused such a reaction in her, even after so many years. After a little while the shaking stopped and she calmed her self down enough to pull away.

She moved out of the comfort of his arms and let out a miserable laugh as she wiped away her tears.

"All I've done since you got here is fall apart, I'm not normally like this, I just…" he stopped her

"I understand, and he wouldn't want you to forget about him all together, get on with you life yes, but never ever forget." Rose thought he was talking from experience.

"Never say never ever" she smiled at his confused look whispered "never mind"

After a few minutes silence of staring at the other Rose was the first to push her self into action.

"Right so what were you saying about the Rift and this Room?"

The Doctor was left to wonder for the third time today at her ability to push aside everything and focus on the task at hand, a trait that she shared with him, he just hoped that it was the only one, but from what he had seen it was wishful thinking.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts the Doctor took her hand and brought her to one of the computers.

"Like I've said I've read through the reports and from your own personal account I hope that we can use slightly the same method to get rid of the Cybermen. Obviously we have to find a way to make sure that we our selves don't get sucked…" he was suddenly cut by the sound of Rose's phone ringing.

She mouthed 'sorry' as she answered it.

"Rose Tyler"

He couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying but from the look on Rose's face the new was bad.

The tone of voice that came next was one that he had never heard from his Rose.

There was absolute fear in every word.

"Your sure?" she sat down on a chair by her legs. "How many?"

He wasn't sure it was possible but she became more terrified.

"Please inform the president to inform the city and evacuate all that you can"

She sat there for a while desperately not looking at the Doctor.

"Rose?"

She looked up and saw a mixture of fear and determination.

"I want you and your companions back to the TARDIS now" her tone was commanding and frightening.

"Rose what is going on?" his tone took a more commanding edge then hers; it seemed to deflate some of her command but not her fear.

"Torchwood has just moved up to DEFCON 1, due to Daleks coming from the Rift opening in their thousands"

The silence that followed her words was deafening.

Déjà vu


End file.
